1. Field
This disclosure relates to organic light emitting display (OLED) devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, some embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices including spacers and planarization patterns, and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices including spacers and planarization patterns.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may usually include a thin film transistor (TFT), a pixel electrode, a light emitting structure and a common electrode, which are formed on a substrate. The light emitting structure may include an emission layer (EL) generating a white color of light, a red color of light, a green color of light or a blue color of light. The light emitting structure may additionally include a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transferring layer (HTL), an electron transferring layer (ETL), an electron injection layer (EIL), and other features known by those skilled in the field of OLED devices.
The organic emitting structure may be generally formed by a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) process. In this process, a donor substrate including an organic transfer layer may be provided on the pixel electrode of the organic light emitting display device, and then the organic transfer layer may be transferred to a pixel region by thermal energy of a laser. In this case, a contact hole formed adjacent to the pixel region may have a height difference, so that the organic transfer layer may not be uniformly transferred in the pixel region. Therefore, failures of pixels may easily occur in the organic light emitting display device.